I Will Follow You
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Dawson kisses Joey before she goes to Paris, but he can't tell her how he really feels. Joey decides to go anyway, hoping the trip will help her get over him. Heartbroken, Dawson is miserable until he decides to go after her, but has Joey moved on?
1. Chapter 1

AN- Yes I am writing a D/Jo story! Shocking I know, but this idea is just nagging at me and I wanted to do it. For people confused, I'm gonna write different couples now cuz I'm experimenting. My next fic will probably be D/Jen P/Jo but this one for now. ENJOY!

* * *

Dawson and Joey pulled away slowly, their eyes closed, breathing deeply.

''Dawson, what was that?'' Joey finally whispered.

Dawson opened his eyes and stared at her, unable to come up with an answer,

''Dawson, please, tell me you feel the same way. I mean that kiss had to mean something right?'' Joey asked.

Dawson was silent. Joey took a deep breath and took the plunge.

''I love you, Dawson.'' she said, quietly, avoiding any eye contact.

Dawson finally spoke.

''I...I don't know...wha...what that was.'' he manged to get out, the previous events still shocking him.

Joey looked up at him sharply.

''You don't know why you kissed me?'' she asked.

Dawson shook his head.

''Fine Dawson. Let's just pretend none of that just happened. You didn't kiss me, I didn't tell you what I told you and we'll go back to being best friends.'' Joey said, her heart crushed.

She turned and went out the window while Dawson stood frozen not knowing what came over him.

_I just need a good night sleep._ he thought and went to lay down. But as soon as his eyes closed, he saw images of Joey and a slow smile crept upon his face.

* * *

Joey walked down the streets of Capeside tears pouring down her face. She thought Dawson had finally grown up, had finally realized there was something there, something between them. But no, he didn't want to take that chance. He didn't want to upset the delicate balance.

She spotted Screen Play Video and saw Pacey at the counter. She needed a shoulder to cry on and Pacey would have to do. She entered the store.

''Welcome to Screen Play... oh it's just you Potter.'' Pacey joked.

When he didn't get an answer, he looked at Joey more closly.

''Jo..are you crying?'' he asked.

She nodded her head.

''What's wrong?'' he asked, walking around the counter and over to her.

''D...Dawson kissed me...bu...but he doesn't...wa..want me.'' she managed to get out.

Pacey felt his heart break for his female friend. He wanted to confort her, but wasn't exactly sure how. He finally just wrapped her up in a hug as she cried on his shoulder.

* * *

''So, what exactly happend?'' Pacey asked gently.

A few hours past since Joey came in the store and they had no customers so Pacey had locked up and they were now sitting behind the counter.

''After I saw him with Jen, I ran around town all day. I realized that him and I could never be anything more then friends. He wanted Jen. I hid in his closet to tell him and before I left, he kissed me.'' Joey said, a small smile on her lips. ''But afterwards, I put my heart in the line. I told him I love him. He couldn't say it back. He didn't even know why he kissed me.''

She started to cry again and Pacey wrapped an arm around her, awkwardly. She pulled back and smilied at him.

''Thanks Pace, I needed a shoulder to cry on.'' she said.

Pacey grinned.

''Well, it's no problem Potter. I always knew you wanted me.'' he joked.

Joey rolled her eyes and hit his arm.

''So, what about Paris?'' he asked.

''I'm gonna go. I need to get away from Dawson.'' Joey said. ''You can't tell him. I don't want him to know until I'm gone.'' she demanded.

Pacey sighed.

''Don't have much of a choice, do I?'' he asked.

Joey shook her head.

''Fine, I promise I won't tell him.'' he said, reluctantly.

* * *

Dawson jolted awake, the words he'd been dying to say where ready to come out. He needed to find Joey. He shot out from bed and ran to the window, grabbing his coat in the process. The words were running through his head.

_I love you Joey._

He ran through town stopping at the Ice House, the ruins, to the video store, to everywhere but Joey was nowhere. He finally spotted Pacey walking down the street.

''Pacey!'' he yelled, running over to him. ''Have you seen Joey?''

''Joey...Joey. Hmm, doesn't ring a bell.'' Pacey said.

''Pacey, I have no time for jokes, I need to talk to her.'' Dawson said.

''I don't know where she is Dawson. I haven't seen her since she came into Screen Play crying her eyes out because you rejected her.'' Pacey said.

Dawson winced.

''I know, I messed up but I need to tell her.'' Dawson said.

''Tell her what?'' Pacey asked.

''That I love her.'' Dawson said.

Pacey froze, torn. He promised Joey he wouldn't tell Dawson, but Dawson wanted to tell Joey what she wanted to hear.

''Dawson, she made me promise not to tell you.'' he finally said.

''Tell me what?'' Dawson asked.

''All I can say is that you won't find her here.'' Pacey said.

Dawson thought for a moment.

''She went to Paris.'' he whispered.

Pacey nodded his head.

Dawson stood there in shock. He blew it. Joey was gone, she was really gone.

* * *

AN-And that's chapter one. Next chapter will be Joey in Paris, hope you enjoyed this one.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Here's chapter 2! I don't know any French so I'm using a translator to make it seem like they are speaking the language! I don't know how accurate it is, so I'm sorry if something doesn't seem right.

* * *

Joey landed in Paris the next morning and went to baggage claim to grab her bag. Bag in hand, she walked around the airport, spotting a sign with her name on it. She walked over. Standing there was a young man with brown hair and bright green eyes. He smilied at her as she approached and she felt herself blush.

''Joey Potter?'' he asked, in perfect English.

Joey nodded.

''I'm Mark Smith, your guide. I'm here to show you around Paris and be there for any questions.'' he said.

''So basicly you're my babysitter?'' Joey asked.

Mark chuckled.

''You're a smart one. Come on, I'll bring you to your new home.'' he said, leading Joey to his car.

''So, where will I be staying?'' Joey asked.

''With Claude and Jacqueline Brun and their 16 year old daughter, Antoinette. They are so excited to be having you.'' Mark told her.

''Can't wait.'' she remarked.

Mark glanced at her

''Nervous?'' he asked.

''Yea. It's the first time I've ever been away from home and I have some kid showing me around.'' she joked.

''I'll have you know, I am a senior and the highest in my French class.'' Mark said

''A senior huh? So why do you wanna hang around with a lowly sophmore.'' Joey wondered.

''I get paid.'' he said simply.

They glanced at each other and laughed.

* * *

They arrived outside a beautiful two story house and the Bruns stepped out. Claude Brun was a tall man, with dark brown hair. Jacqueline was smaller, even smaller then Joey, with light brown hair.

''Ahh, Josephne, Bienvenue à notre maison.'' Jacqueline said, giving Joey a hug.

''Yes welcome to our home.'' Claude said, smiling at Joey.

''I'm afraid I don't speak much French.'' Joey admitted.

They grinned at her.

''Oh it's no problem. We can speak English too.'' Jacqueline told her. ''Come I shall show you to your room.''

Jacqueline brought her upstairs into a spare room.

''Thanks so much Mrs. Brun.'' Joey said, as she began to unpack.

''I will let Antoinette know you are here. She's been dying to meet you.'' Jacqueline said, running out of the room.

A few mintues later, a girl, about as tall as Joey, walked into the room. She had her father's height and her mother's hair.

''Bonjour, je suis Antoinette.'' the girl said.

''I'm Joey.'' she said.

Antoinette giggled.

''Sorry, I guess you don't know French.'' she said.

Joey laughed.

''Not really. I'm lucky that Mark will be my guide.'' Joey said.

''Mark Smith right? He is the cutest senior, you lucky girl.'' Antoinette said, sitting down on the bed. ''So Joey, what are you here for?''

''I'm here to study art. It's a hobby I guess.'' Joey said.

''Well when you are not studying art we will have to traînez.'' Antoinette said. ''That means hang out.''

''Oh, of course. I'd like that.'' Joey said, putting a picture on her night stand. It was one of her, Dawson, and Pacey. It had been taken a few weeks ago.

''Oh, who are the cute boys?'' Antoinette asked.

''Those are my best friends, Dawson Leery, the blonde, and Pacey Witter, the other one.'' Joey told her.

''The brown haired boy is too cute to be just a friend.'' Antoinette commented.

Joey laughed.

''Pacey is not cute.'' she said.

''Ahh so it's the blonde that you are dans l'amour avec.'' she teased.

Joey looked at her, puzzled.

''In love with. You need to learn French soon.'' Antoinette said.

''I thought I was but, I'm over him now.'' Joey told her.

''Well that's good. Mark is the perfect guy. Maybe cupid will strike you with his arrow, no?'' Antoinette said.

Joey rolled her eyes.

* * *

After Joey unpacked, her and Antoinette walked downstaris. Claude and Jacqueline were in the kitchen.

''Hello Joey, all situated?'' Claude asked.

Joey nodded.

''Good, Mark will be coming to pick you up in an hour to take you to an art show.'' Jacqueline said.

Her and Claude left and Joey turned to Antoinette.

''What will I wear? I didn't bring any dresses.'' Joey said.

''No worries. I will lend you a dress. Come, let's have you try some one.'' Antoinette said, dragging Joey upstairs.

They spent a half hour trying to find the perfect dress for Joey. They finally settled on a lilac summer dress. As Joey was trying it on, she glanced over at Antoinette's dresser.

''Who is that?'' she asked, pointing to a picture of Antoinette and a blonde guy.

''Ahh that is my boyfriend, Adrien. He is cute, no?'' Antoinette asked.

''Yea, he is.'' Joey admitted.

''We've been a couple since we were only 14. He's lived next door to me my whole life.'' Antoinette said.

''Will I get to meet him?'' Joey asked.

''No, sadly he is visting grandparents for the semister. It is sad, for his grandpa had a heart attack. He will be staying with them to help out.'' Antoinette explained, sadly.

''Joey, Mark has arrived!'' Jacqueline shouted upstairs.

''Good, Mark is here and you look fabulous. Go knock him off his feet.'' Antoinette said.

Joey giggled.

* * *

Joey walked downstaris where Mark was waiting. He glanced at and smilied and her before looking away.

''Ok Joey, be back before 11 and have fun.'' Claude said.

''Ok, Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Brun.'' Joey called, as she and Mark left.

''Vous semblez beau.'' Mark told her quietly.

''Translate to English please.'' Joey requested.

''You look beautiful.'' Mark said.

Joey blushed.

''Merci.'' she said. ''That means thank you.''

Mark chuckled.

''It's like the only French I know.'' Joey admitted.

''Well that's ok. I will teach you.'' Mark said.

''I'd like that.'' Joey said, smiling at him.

* * *

They arrived at the Art Show and looked around. Mark was able to explain what most paintings meant. Joey loved it. After an hour, they decided to go.

''I wish I could paint like that.'' Joey said, wistfully.

''You will. Ayez la foi. That means ''Have Faith.'''. Mark told her.

''I'm beginning to like this language.'' Joey said.

''Well it is the language of love. You can't hate it.'' Mark told her.

They arrived outside the Brun home.

''Thank you for a lovly evening Mark.'' Joey said.

Mark grinned.

''Glad you liked it. I hope we can do it again.'' he said.

''I'd like that.'' Joey said.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

''Bonne nuit Joey.'' he whispered.

''Goodnight to you too.'' Joey said, blushing slightly.

Mark smilied and walked to his car, driving away.

Joey sighed and lightly touched where he had kissed her.

Maybe France wouldn't be so bad.

She walked upstairs to her room undressed, changing into her night clothes and laid down on the bed. She glanced at the nightstand and saw the picture of Dawson. Joey took the picture in her hands and gently ran her finger over Dawson's face. A weird feeling came over her.

_No, I'm not miserable. Dawson's just my friend, nothing more. He didn't want to be. So why do I feel so guilty? _Joey thought.

Sighing, she placed the picture back on the table and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There is chapter 2. The Brun family probably won't have a big part in this story so don't get too attached to them, lol. Read and Review PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Here is chapter 3.

P.S I totally looked up how much it would be for a flight from Boston to Paris on AOL Travel! lol.

* * *

''I can't believe she's gone!'' Dawson cried for the 700th time.

He was pacing around his room, mumbling to himself as Pacey sat on the bed and Jen sat in the chair.

''I can't believe she's really gone.'' he said, yet again.

Pacey closed his eyes and sank down on the bed.

''How many times is it now?'' he asked his blonde compainion.

''About 701?' Jen guessed.

''Yea yea, have your laugh. The woman I love is in the most romancitc city on Earth, believing that I just think of her as a friend.'' Dawson said, glaring at them.

''Why not write to her?'' Jen asked.

''Bessie won't give me her address. Joey's orders.'' Dawson said.

''Then fly to Paris.'' Pacey said, jokingly.

Dawson looked up thoughtfully.

''How much is a ticket?'' he asked.

Pacey shot up.

''Dawson I was _joking_. You know, haha, hehe?'' Pacey asked.

''Well I'm not. I need to get her back Pacey.'' Dawson said.

''Oh God.'' Pacey said, quietly.

Jen sat there, an amused expression on her face.

''Dawson, how will you afford a ticket to Paris?'' she asked.

''I'll sell my video camera.'' Dawson said, stubbornly.

Pacey and Jen laughed.

''Good one, D.'' Pacey said.

''I'm not kidding. I need Joey.'' Dawson said, going over to his computer.

Pacey and Jen just sighed.

''Got it. Ok it will cost 630. How am I supposed to get that?'' Dawson asked.

''Garage Sale?'' Pacey offered.

''Car wash?'' Jen suggested.

''I'm screwed.'' Dawson muttered.

* * *

A few days passed since Dawson found out his life sucked. His parents wouldn't give him the money, he didn't know how to raise enough.

His friends lives were working out much better. The McPhees had movied to town the day after Joey left. Jack and Jen had hit it off immdiatly and Jen was truly falling for the newcomer, something Dawson couldn't be happier about. Jen deserved someone who wasn't secretly in love with their best friend.

Meanwhile, Pacey had striken up a bantering relationship with Andie, something he missed dearly since Joey left. Him and Andie had grown closer, Andie revealing her family secrets and Pacey admitting his struggles. The two were head over heels in love, and Pacey's life had taken a turn for the better.

Now all Dawson needed was a miracle, something to help him get the money. He needed to go to Joey. He needed to tell her how he truly felt.

_Right now she could be falling for the guy of her dreams, all because I was too chicken to say how I felt _Dawson would think.

* * *

Pacey say in study hall bored out of his mind. He had been keeping it from Dawson, but he had Joey's adress in France. Bessie had given it to him and made him promise not to tell Dawson. It was what Joey wanted. He decided to send her a letter.

_Dear Joey, _

_How the hell are you, Potter? Enjoying France? Are you flirting with any foreign boys? I hope you're having fun. Things here are pretty cool. Jack and Andie McPhee moved to town like the day after you left. Jen and Jack are a couple, so you don't have to worry about her stealing Dawson away while you're gone. Andie's amazing. She is beautiful and smart and perfect. That's right Potter, I have fallen for someone in my age bracket. Didn't see that one coming. Dawson is, well he's miserable without you Jo. He complains all day about you going off to Paris. He misses you, a lot. Don't worry, I haven't told him your address, but if you don't write back I will! Hope you hear from you soon, Potter._

_Your friend, _

_Pacey._

Pacey looked over his writing. He wanted to add in that Dawson is in love with her, but it wasn't his tale to tell. Dawson and Joey needed to tell each other. Joey couldn't hide from him forever and sooner or later, Dawson would find out her address. He sighed, why couldn't his friends just be happy.

* * *

AN- That was chapter 3, kinda short but oh well. Next chapter will be Joey in Paris.


	4. Chapter 4

AN-Here is chapter 4.

P.S Thank you JMB for reveiwing and I'm glad you like this tale.

* * *

It had been a whole week since Joey had arrived in Paris. Her and Antoinette had gone shopping many times, and she was slowly fitting in with the family. The best part of it all was Mark. He had become her best friend. They talked all the time, about art and France. Joey had described Capeside to him and he talked of his home in Michigan.

Joey tried to ignore the butterflies she got whenever Mark came around, she really did. She didn't come to Paris for romance, she came to get away from her problems back home, including a certain blonde boy. Mark knew about her friendship with Dawson, but not the feelings. She was afraid he wouldn't spend as much time with her if he knew.

Joey walked inside her home away from home after a nice long walk. It was one of her rituals, something that calmed her down. It gave her a chance to think, and be alone.

''Joey! Is that you?'' asked Jacqueline Brun, her house-mom.

''Yea it's me, what's up?'' Joey asked.

Jacqueline entered the entry hall and smilied at Joey. She had a while envelope in her hands.

''You have a letter from a Pacey Witter.'' she said.

Joey smilied and took the letter. She ran upstaris into her room and ripped it open. She laughed as she read the letter and once she was done, got pen and paper and decided to write back.

_Dear Jailbait,_

_Believe it or not I miss you! There is no one to banter with here. So, Andie McPhee huh? I'm really happy you found someone Pacey and she's legal! I'm totally over whatever stupid crushI had on Dawson. I'm glad Jen found someone, but I wouldn't have cared if it was Dawson. The Brun family, whom I'm staying with, is amazing. They have made me feel so at home here. Their daughter, Antoinette, is a year older then us and she thinks your cute. I was gonna do some matchmaking but she has a boyfriend and now i know that you have a girlfriend! Then there is my mentor Mark Smith. He's a great guy Pace, but I think I'm beginning to have a little crush on him! I don't want that! I know I will have to talk to Dawson sooner or later, but please, don't give him my address. Hope you hear from you soon Pace._

_With Love, _

_Joey._

She sighed as she finished up the letter. It was nice to get it all out and she knew Pacey would understand. He had been a big help last semister, with all the Dawson/Jen crap.

She put the letter in an envelope and addressed it to Pacey's house.

* * *

**The next morning**

Joey was in the kitchen eating breakfast when Mark walked in.

''Hey Jo. Whatcha doing today?'' he asked.

''Nothing. Why?'' Joey asked.

''Well, all week we've done the studying thing. How about today we go and enjoy ourselves?'' Mark asked.

Joey grinned.

''Sounds like a blast.'' she said. ''Just let me finish eating.''

She did and the two headed out into the Paris life.

* * *

They walked down the streets and Joey pulled Mark into a couple gift shops.

''I wanna get something for Bessie, Bodie, and Alex.'' Joey said.

Mark nodded.

''Alright, I'll help you find something.'' he said.

They looked around the shop and finally settled on a T-shirt for both Alex and Bodie and a beautiful picture of the Eiffel Tower for Bessie.

''They will love them Jo.'' Mark said as they left the store.

''I hope so.'' Joey said.

Mark grinned and laced their fingers together as they walked. Joey blushed and glanced at him, before taking her hand away gently.

Mark glanced at her, surprised but Joey looked away.

''Jo, what's wrong?'' he asked.

''Mark, I can't.'' she said.

''Why not?'' he asked.

''Please.'' she whispered.

Mark nodded. He really liked Joey. She was more then just some sophmore. She was smart, even smarter then some of the girls in his class. She was beautiful too, but for her, he would step aside.

''Come on, let's get something to eat.'' he said.

Joey smilied, thankful for the change of subject.

* * *

After they ate, Mark took Joey to see the Eiffel Tower in person. It was huge! They took the elevator to the top and Joey was able to see all of Paris.

''It's beautiful up here.'' she said.

''Yea it is.'' Mark said, but he wasn't glancing at the view. He was looking at Joey.

She noticed this and blushed under his gaze. She truend towards him and they locked gazes.

''Mark.'' she whispered.

This was confusing her to no end. Se really liked Mark, but being around him, made her feel guilty, as if she were doing Dawson wrong. But Dawson just wanted a friendship between them and she was over her crush, wasn't she?

''Joey, I really want to kiss you right now. If you don't want me to, then please, stop me.'' Mark said.

Joey stood here, staring at him. He stepped closer to her and gently cupped her face in his hands. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Joey opened her eyes and looked at him. She then leanded up and pressed her lips to his.

They kissed for a few seconds and then finally broke apart. Mark grinned.

''I've been wanting to do that all week.'' he admitted.

''Why?'' Joey asked.

''I like you Joey. Vous êtes parfait.'' he said.

Joey shot him a puzzled look.

''You are perfect.'' he said, causing Joey to blush.

''I like you too Mark but, i don't know if I can do this.'' she said.

''Why?'' Mark asked.

Joey sighed.

''Before I came here, my best friend kisses me and I thought that maybe he wanted to be more then friends, because I liked him so much. He didn't and I came here.'' Joey told him.

''And you're not over him.'' Mark said.

''I am over him.'' Joey told him.

''Really?'' Mark asked, not being able to surpress the smile that spread across his lips.

Joey nodded and Mark leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

Mark and Joey walked home, hand in hand.

''Well today was fun.'' he said.

''Yea it was.'' Joey said.

They smilied at each other.

''So, what are you doing tomorrow?'' Joey asked.

''Well hopefully hanging out with you.'' Mark said.

Joey smilied.

''Sounds perfect.'' she said.

They kissed goodnight and Joey went inside and up to her room. She put on her PJs and laid down on the bed, much like she did her first night here. Once again her gaze drifted to the picture on the nightstand with Dawson in it. She picked it up and sighed. Why did being with Mark make her feel guitly? She really liked him. Dawson was just her friend.

_Mark asked me if I was over him. I told him I was, but maybe I'm not. I don't want to feel this way. Dawson had his chance and he messed up! I want him our of my head! _Joey screamed in head.

She placed the picture down and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

AN-Hoped you like that chapter. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN-Here's chapter 5!

* * *

It had been a week since Dawson's attempt to go to Paris falied. He tried having a garage sale but nobody bought anything! He came to the conclusion that life sucked. Until, it came.

Dawson walked down to the mailbox and opened it up, looking at the mail.

''Bills, bills, bils, junk mail, junk mail, bills, what's this?'' he said, aloud as he looked at a letter addressed to him. He opened it up and right then and there, Dawson Leery knew his life was better.

* * *

**Capeside, Mass**

Pacey was sitting down his bed, reading the letter he got from Joey. She had met someone, someone who she liked. He sighed. What about Dawson, he mentally asked. He heard footsteps in the hallway and quickly stuffed the letter inside and envelope and threw it on his desk.

Andie, Jen, and Jack walked in.

''What are you guys doing here?'' he asked, kissing Andie as she sat down next to him.

''Dawson called. Said he had good news and for all of us to meet him here.'' Jen said, sitting down on Pacey's chair.

''Hope it is good news. Dawson needs it.'' Jack said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They heard more footsteps and Dawson ran inside.

''Guys, today was a wonderful day. For today, I walked to my mailbox and inside was a letter, annoucning that I had been entered in the Winter Film Festival.'' Dawson said.

Pacey grinned.

''Cool. Can we go now?'' he asked.

''No! I was given 1200 to make my next movie.'' Dawson said.

They all stared blankly at him.

''I'm gonna use the money to pay for my ticket to Paris!'' he exclaimed.

''You're gonna give up movie making to go to Paris?'' Jen asked.

''I need to be with Joey.'' Dawson said. ''I need to calcuate this. Pacey I need a piece of paper.''

He walked over to the desk and looked for paper. An envelope caught his attention.

''What's this?'' he asked, holding it up.

Pacey looked at it, wide eyed.

''That's nothing. Um it's personal.'' he said.

Dawson glanced at the address.

''Who do you know in...oh.'' he said.

''I'm sorry Dawson. She didn't want you to know.'' Pacey said, quietly.

''So you've been talking to Joey?'' Dawson asked. ''Can I read it?''

''You don't want to.'' Pacey said.

Dawson looked at him puzzled, before taking the letter out and reading.

''She...she met someone.'' he whispered, sadly.

''Who?'' Andie asked.

''Her mentor. Great, just great. Screw this.'' he said, throwing the letter down. ''Screw Paris too.''

''Dawson, don't be like that. You love Joey! Go to Paris, fight for her!'' Andie insisted.

She didn't know much about Joey, but she knew how much Dawson loved her. She wanted them to be happy together.

''You think I should?'' Dawson asked.

''She fought for you.'' Jen said.

''Fine, then Paris here I come!'' Dawson exclaimed.

''Oh boy. I can dip into my saving and come with.'' Andie exclaimed.

''I'm sure Grams will give me the money if I beg.'' Jen said.

''I'll look in my savings too.'' Jack said.

''I'll ask Gretchen for the money.''Pacey said.

''You guys are coming?'' Dawson asked.

''Yea, you didn't really think we'd let you go alone? You might need our help.'' Pacey said.

* * *

**Paris, France**

''Mark, stop!'' Joey exclaimed as her boyfriend leaned in for another kiss.

''Why?'' he asked, leaning down to kiss her neck.

They in the Brun living room and they _were_ watching a movie but they found making out to be much more fun.

''The Brun's will be home from the airport any mintue.'' Joey muttered.

Antoinette's boyfriend had called and invited her to stay with him for a week at his grandparents house and her parents had given her a ride to the airport.

''So what. They love me.'' he said, grinning at her.

Joey smilied at him. Ever since she had arrived in Paris, her and Mark clicked. They became fast friends and soon, feelings developed. Though she wasn't entirly over her feelings for childhood friend Dawson, being with Mark was amazing.

''Mark, they won't love you anymore when they see you on top of a girl who is like a daughter to them.'' Joey said.

Mark sighed and sat back to watch the movie, pouting.

''Oh you.'' Joey said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

He smilied and her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Joey snuggled up close to him and sighed, happily.

* * *

The five creek kids arrived in Paris early the next morning. They took a shuttle to the hotel, closet to the airport. It was only one room, but it was all they could afford.

''Ok, here's how we are gonna do this.'' Pacey said, as they all sat in the room. ''Andie and I will share one bed, Jack and Jen the other and we will order a roll away bed for Dawson.''

''Why do I get the roll away?'' Dawson complained.

''Because one, you don't have a girlfriend to share a bed with, two you won't be sharing with my girlfriend and three you won't be sharing with me.'' Pacey said.

''Ditto.'' Jack said.

''Fine. So, Pacey you have Jo's address?'' Dawson asked.

''Yep, right here.'' he said, holding up an envelope.

''Perfect, ok let's go find Joey.'' Dawson insisted.

They left the hotel in serch of their friend.

* * *

They walked down the street in serch of Joey's house.

''Damn it Pacey, how can we be lost.'' Dawson said.

''I have an address Leery, not a map.'' Pacey snapped.

''Ok, ok. You guys we're all hungry and a little tired so lets just go in here, get something to eat and get directions there.'' Andie said, defusing the situation.

Everyone agreed and they stepped inside. They found out it would be a 10 mintue wait so Andie excused herself to use the bathroom.

Exiting the stall, she went to wash her hands and then go get towling.

''It's empty.'' she heard and turned to see a brunette girl standing next to her.

''Darn.'' Andie said.

''Oh, good you speak English. I've been here for a week and I still can't speak French.'' the girl said.

Andie laughed.

''I just got here today, so it won't be any easier.'' she said.

''Really? Who did you come with?'' the girl asked.

''My brother, his girlfriend, my boyfriend and my boyfriend's best friend. We are looking for the other best friend of my boyfriend.'' Andie exclaimed.

''Sounds like fun.'' the girl remarked.

''Yea.'' Andie said.

The girls headed outside.

''There you are McPhee.'' Pacey called, walking over to her.

''Hey Pacey.'' Andie said, leaning up to kiss him.

''Who's your friend?'' Pacey asked.

''Pacey?!'' the girl girl exclaimed.

''Joey!'' Pacey exclaimed.

* * *

AN-So there you have it, Joey and Pacey have meeted. What happens next? Stay tuned to find out and please, if you're reading, REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

AN- Yea I know it's a

_**little **_**unbeliviable that all the creek kids are in Paris but I needed Dawson to go, and what is a story without Pacey? Andie was needed for that scene in the bathroom. Jack is my second fav character without him, it's not cool, same with Jen. So yea lol. Here's chapter 6**

* * *

''Pacey! Oh my God what are you doing here?'' Joey asked, staring at her friend in wonder.

''Well, we are visiting the lovly sites of Paris.'' Pacey said. ''And we missed you, Potter.''

''Well, believe it or not, I missed you too.'' Joey said, giving him a hug.

''So, you're the person we are looking for.'' Andie said.

Joey smilied at her.

''I guess so.'' she said.

''Pacey, our table is ready so stop making out with... Jo.'' Dawson said, walking over to them.

''Hey Dawson.'' Joey said, smiling nervously at him.

''McPhee, we'd better get to our table, see you later Potter.'' Pacey called, grabbing Andie and heading to their table.

''Dawson, what are you doing here?'' she asked.

''I miss you.'' Dawson said.

Joey smilied.

''I missed you too.'' Joey said.

''Jo...I...I.'' Dawson started, but he couldn't find the right words.

''Joey, our table is ready.'' a guy said, walking over to Joey.

''Dawson, this is Mark Smith, my boyfriend.'' Joey said, quietly.

Dawson felt his heart sink. He thought Joey just liked someone, not that she was dating someone.

''Mark, this is my best friend from Capeside, Dawson Leery.'' Joey said.

''Nice to meet you.'' Mark said, holding out his hand.

Dawson shook it. ''Nice you meet you too.''

''So, we'd better get to our table.'' Joey said. ''See you Dawson.''

''Yea, see you Joey.'' Dawson said.

* * *

''She's got a boyfriend!'' Dawson exclaimed.

After they ate, the five went shopping. Andie had tugged Jen and Jack into a nearby store while Dawson sulked on a bench.

''Well, what do you plan to do about that?'' Pacey asked.

''Go home and be miserable.'' Dawson said.

''Not an option.'' Pacey told him.

''I blew it Pacey and now she is head over heels in love with this guy.'' Dawson said.

''She's not in love with him.'' Pacey said.

''I wish I had never fallen in love with...'' Dawson said.

''Joey!'' Pacey exclaimed as the tall bruinette walked over to them.

''Hey guys. I was thinking, how about I give you the Joey Potter Paris tour.'' she said.

''Sounds great Jo. I'll go find the gang.'' Pacey said, leaving to find everyone.

''Hey Jo.'' Dawson said.

''Hey Dawson.'' she said.

''Why didn't you let Bessie give me your address?'' Dawson asked.

''I wanted to wait until I saw you face to face to talk. I was scared we were gonna lose our friendship.'' Joey said.

''Jo, you would _never _lose me or our friendship.'' Dawson said.

Joey smilied.

''I missed you.'' she said, giving him a hug.

Dawson sighed, loving the feeling of her in his arms.

''I missed you too.'' he whispered.

* * *

The six were walking the streets of Paris together. Joey and Jen were having a blast together, something everyone noticed. Since they weren't fighting over Dawson, they were starting to become good friends, as were Andie and Joey and Jack and Joey.

''Jen, I'm hungry.'' Jack complained.

Jen sighed and grinned at him.

''Fine, let's go get you something to eat, you big baby.'' Jen said. ''We will see you guys later.''

Her and Jack headed off to find food.

Andie spotted the cutest hat and dragged Pacey into the store.

Just Dawson and Joey were left.

''Last night I watched a French version of ET.'' Joey said.

Dawson laughed.

''Could you understand what they were saying?'' he asked.

''No, but snce we watched the movie a million times, I knew what was happening. I even cried at the end.'' Joey said.

''Aww poor thing. In the French version better then Ghandi?'' Dawson asked.

''Duh.'' Joey said.

They laughed.

''Come on, I wanna show you my favorite place.'' Joey said, grabbing his hand and tugging him along.

They arrived at the Eiffel Tower and went to the top.

''Isn't the view beautiful?'' Joey asked.

''Yea it is.'' Dawson said, looking directly at her.

Joey didn't notice.

''You could film a movie from up here.'' she said.

''Yea, starring you and Pacey.'' he said.

''I'd throw him off the tower if we had to kiss.'' Joey warned him.

'' Duly noted.'' Dawson said.

They smilied at each other and went back down the elevator.

''I want a picture.'' Joey said, suddenly, producing a camera from her coat pocket.

She walked over to an elderly woman and asked her to take the picture. Dawson embraced her and she laid her head on his chest as the woman took the picture, the Eiffel Tower in the background.

''You two make such a cute couple.'' the woman said, handing Joey back her camera.

Joey blushed and Dawson chuckled nervously but neither corrected her.

* * *

Dawson walked her home and they arrived outside her door.

''I had fun.'' Joey said. ''Bye Dawson.''

Before she could go inside, Dawson's voice stopped her.

''I made a mistake.'' he blurted out.

Joey looked at him questionatly.

''When we kissed and I didn't say anything. It was the worst mistake of my life.'' he said.

''Dawson.'' she said, quietly.

''Jo, I want an us. I want to be your boyfriend. I want cuddling up during movie night. I want walking down the halls at school, holding hands. I want you.'' he said.

''Dawson, please stop.'' she whispered.

''I love you!'' he exclaimed.

''Dawson, I am happy with Mark. You blew it.'' Joey said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

''Jo.'' he said softly.

''Good night Dawson.'' she said, heading inside.

* * *

Joey entered the house and sighed. She headed up to her room and looked at that picture on her nightstand, the same one that haunted her every thoughts.

She picked her up and smilied. Dawson loves her! It was her dream come true, but what about Mark? She cared about him, she really did, but could she dump him to be with Dawson?

Mark made her smile, he made her laugh. When she had first arrived, he had been there for everything. But Dawson was...well Dawson. Her best friend, her confidant, her first love.

Could she just let him go without seeing if there was still something there?

* * *

Dawson was laying on his bed, thinking about Joey. She didn't want him, she had Mark. Dawson didn't know him, but he felt nothing hatred toward this guy.

He blew it. If only he hadn't been so stupid and had admitted his true feelings to Joey beofre she came here. Before she met Mark. Before she chose Mark over him.

He could only blame himself, yet he truly hated Mark Smith with a passion.

There was a knock on the door and he opened it. To hs surprise, there was Joey.

''Jo, why are you here?'' he asked.

She said nothing. She just leaned up and kissed him.

Dawson moaned gently and closed the door as he brought Joey inside. They walked over to his bed and laid down, stilll kissing.

Needing oxygen, they broke apart.

''Jo..what was that?'' Dawson asked, quietly.

''I don't know.'' she admitted.

''I love you.'' he whispered.

''I...I need to go.'' Joey said, getting off the bed.

''Don't go Jo. Please give us a chance.'' Dawson pleaded.

''Dawson I wanted us to have a chance! You broke my heart once, why should I give you the chance to do it again?'' she demanded.

Dawson couldn't answer.

''Bye Dawson.'' she said, leaving the room.

* * *

Pacey, Andie, Jen, and Jack entered the room and saw Dawson packing.

''D, what's going on?'' Pacey asked.

''We're leaving.'' he said.

''What, why?'' Andie said.

''I blew it with Joey. So we're leaving alright!'' snapped Dawson.

They looked at each other and sighed and got ready to go.

They checked out of the room and went to the airport. As they waited for their plane, Pacey wrote Joey another letter.

_Dear Jo, _

_I don't know what happend between you and Dawson, but I thought that coming to Paris would help you two realize that you love each other. We're leaving to head home, Dawson's orders. Jo, please tell me what happened. Write back. I won't hate you if you and Dawson don't become anything. I'll be Switzerland or is it Sweden? Oh well, write back soon._

_Your friend_

_Pacey_

He addressed the letter and sent it before they got on the plane.

* * *

**AN- There will be one last chapter after this one so enjoy this for now! REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN-Alright everyone, this here is the last chapter! I am posting it tonight because starting Friday, July 13th and until Satuday July 21st I shall be reading Harry Potters 1-7, so I will not be posting any stories until next, next week so thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed and I hope you like this final chapter!**

* * *

Joey read the letter slowly. Dawson was gone, she had chased him away. Just like he chased her. She began to cry silently.

''Jo, what's wrong?'' Mark's gentle voice asked, walking into her room.

Joey looked up at him and shook her head. He knew she was lying.

''Jo, please. What's wrong?'' he asked again, more urgently.

She just wrapped her arms around him and cried, the letter slowly falling to the floor.

* * *

Once she was calmed down enough, Joey went into the bathroom to wash her face. That's when Mark found the letter. He picked it up and began to read it. Joey exited the bathroom and froze.

''Mark, that's personal.'' she said, trying to get the letter from him, but she was too late.

''What happened between you and Dawson?'' Mark asked.

''Mark...'' she said.

''What happend.'' he asked again.

''We kissed.'' she whispered.

Mark stared at her, painfully.

''I thought you were over him.'' he said.

''So did I.'' Joey said, quietly.

''What about us?' Mark asked.

''I don't know.'' Joey whispered.

''How could you do this to me?'' he asked.

''He loves me!'' Joey yelled. ''Mark, do you have any idea how hard this is for me? I came here, trying to get over Dawson and I met you. You became this incredible man and I fell for you! But I don't know what do to right now. I have to choose between my first love and my new love and it's hard!''

Mark sighed.

''Joey, _I _love you. I want to be with you. Please, tell me you feel the same.'' Mark pleaded.

''Mark, I need time. Please, just leave me alone for a while.'' Joey whispered.

Mark nodded, reluctantly, and left.

* * *

Age 5

_''Hi, I'm Dawson Leery.''_

_''I'm Joey Potter.''_

_Little Joey pushed him down and ran, as Dawson ran after her._

_Age 7_

_''Come on Joey! ET starts in five mintues!'' called Dawson._

_Joey ran over to him._

_''I'm here. I could never miss ET!'' Joey exclaimed._

_Age 9_

_''Dawson this movie is scary!'' Joey exclaimed._

_''Don't worry Jo. I'll protect you.'' Dawson said, holding her hand tightly_

_Age 10_

_''Dawson...my mom's real sick.'' Joey whispered._

_''I know Jo. I'm here for you.'' Dawson whispered back._

_They hugged._

_Age 12_

_''She's gone. I can't believe she's gone.'' cried Joey as Dawson hugged her tightly._

_Age 14_

_''Joey loves Dawson! Joey loves Dawson!'' Pacey shouted, holding up Joey's notebook that had Dawson's name written all over it._

_''Give it back Pacey!'' shouted Joey._

* * *

Joey sighed as the memorys washed over her. She glanced at the picture on her night stand once more and smilied. She loved Dawson, she had since she was twelve. Mark couldn't change that.

Mark...she thought quietly.

* * *

_''Vous semblez beau.'' Mark told her quietly._

_''Translate to English please.'' Joey requested._

_''You look beautiful.'' Mark said._

_''I like you Joey. __Vous êtes parfait.'' he said._

_Joey shot him a puzzled look._

_''You are perfect.'' he said, causing Joey to blush._

_''Joey, I love you. I want to be with you. Please, tell me you feel the same.'' Mark pleaded._

* * *

Why was this so hard!? It would be easier if Mark was a jerk or if Dawson hadn't come to Paris. Joey snak down on her bed, thinking of both the men she loved. How could she choose?

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_''I love you, Dawson.'' she said, quietly, avoiding any eye contact._

_''I love you!'' he exclaimed._

Joey woke with a start.

She knew who she wanted.

She always knew.

* * *

**Capeside, Mass**

Dawson sighed and popped in ET once more. He had been watching it ever since they came home from Paris. He blew it. Joey wanted Mark, how could he possible think she wouldn't move on.

His friends were all worried about him. Pacey had tried to get him to go to the Realto but that reminded him of Joey. Andie wanted to take him to lunch at the Ice House., but used to work there. He couldn't leave his room without thinking of Joey and now, he was watching ET to punish himself.

If only he had told how before Paris, then she be right here with him, in his arms.

He heard a noise outside his window.

''Go home Jen. I wanna be alone!'' Dawson shouted.

''I'm not Jen. Can I come in?'' an all too familer voice asked.

Dawson stood in shock as Joey came in through the window.

''What are you doing here?'' Dawson asked.

''Talking to you.'' Joey answered.

''Joey, what about Mark. What about Paris?'' he asked.

''You know, Paris isn't that cool. I mean, once you've seen everything, it's really no fun. And no one speaks English. As for Mark...a part of me truly loved him.'' Joey said.

''And the rest?'' Dawson asked.

''Always loved you.'' Joey whispered.

Dawson couldn't stop the huge smile from forming on his face.

''Dawson, I want an us.'' she said, grinning brightly at him.

''So do I'' he said.

Joey smilied and move towards him.

''I love you.'' he whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

''I know.'' she whispered back.

They kissed passionatly.

''You wanna stay?'' Dawson asked, after they broke apart.

''There's no where else I'd rather be.'' Joey said, honestly.

They kissed again and laid down on the bed together.

''I love you.'' Joey whispered into his ear.

''I know.'' he whispered back.

* * *

**AN- And that is that! Hope you guys liked this story and thanks to everyone who reviews. My next story will be a Mighty Ducks/Dawson's Creek crossover so look forward to that in a couple of weeks. Like I said, I am on HP break, lol. **

**Cheers!**


End file.
